


The Adventures of a fallen angel.

by Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes/pseuds/Stiles_Whiskey_Colored_Eyes





	The Adventures of a fallen angel.

Castiel, an angel of the lord had finally lost his grace. It all began after the light touches and simple brushes of lips against lips. He could feel it slip through his vessel and out up towards the kingdom of heaven where one of his brothers held on to it. Then came the horrible part, the deterioration of his wings, he curled into the arms of Dean, the man he lost his grace for. 

“Cas…” Dean whispered into the angels ear but Castiel couldn't say anything as excruciating pain shot through his back as the bones of his wings started breaking off , the feathers burning away till they were nothing. 

“Everything is going to be okay, Cas. I promise.” Dean said this time to the almost human angel, brushing back his hair from his forehead and planting a kiss on it.

“D-Dean...Ughh... It hurts!” Tears slipped through his closed lids falling down his cheeks and onto Dean’s hand. That made the hunter hold him even closer and tighter. Castiel gripped onto Dean’s shirt tight his knuckles turning white from the tight grip. 

“Cas, I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Castiel’s grip on Dean loosened and his body fell limped as the last of his wings deteriorated until there was nothing but a burnt spot on his skin. Dean stood up with the now human angel in his arms as he walked over to his bed placing Castiel onto the mattress and kissing his eyelids.

“It’s over, Cas. Rest easy.” Dean whispered as he left the room.

He made his way over into the kitchen walking over to the coffee pot heating up a cup of coffee; he figured that Castiel would need his sleep since he became human. He finally broke his habit of constantly drinking alcohol and moved on to being your typical coffee addict; it actually woke Dean up in the mornings. He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair; it was going to be a lot of work to teach Castiel human ways, Dean knew this day would come sooner or later. Sam walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to Dean crossing his arms over his chest and looked over to him with a sympathetic look.

“Is he alright? I heard the screams coming from your room.”

“ I actually don’t know, you know how I always put up a brave front when were hunting? Well, I can’t. I’m scared, Sam, scared that he’s never going to wake up.” Dean said as he nervously took the ready coffee in his hands and took a sip burning his tongue, “Son of a bitch!”

“Just take it easy, Dean alright? I’m sure he’ll make it through this. Come on; just think about it, we’ve saved each other’s asses a bunch of times, what makes you think we can’t save Cas?” Sam said as he shifted himself closer to his brother.

“I know, but I didn't ask Cas to do this. I told him what would happen to him if we went any further!” Dean leaned up against the cabinet frustrated.

“Maybe he knew what he was getting into, Dean. You know Cas would risk his own life just to save you. Its Cas, we can’t really do anything about it.” 

“It just makes me so…ugh…son of a bitch!” Dean angrily huffed out as he walked over to the table to pick up his coat and threw it on.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked concerned.

“Out for a ride!” Dean said as he slammed the door behind him making his brother jump in his spot.

: : : 

Castiel woke up to a burning sensation on his back; he sat up slowly and opened his eyes to find Dean with a gel like substance in his hand. He blinked confusingly but winced once he moved his back, the burning sensation coming back again. Not even having to be told, Castiel lay down on his stomach so that Dean could apply the Aloe Vera to his burn, once the gel was applied Castiel sighed into the pillow satisfied that the burning pain had disappeared.

“You, ah, doing okay?” Dean asked him as he took a spot on the bed next to Castiel.

“I’m alright, I've been through worse.” Castiel said as he moved his head from the pillow to on Dean’s lap looking up at him with a smile. Dean’s hand ran through Castiel’s hair, calming him down.

“But why, Cas? Just please give me an answer to that.” Dean was getting frustrated; Castiel could see it on his face.

“You are of importance to me.” Six simple words were all Castiel said.

“I-if I’d known losing your grace would be that painful, I would've left you. I know it’s a horrible thing to say but when someone means a lot to you; you have to do something even if it means hurting yourself too.”

“It’s over now, so there’s really nothing we can do about it.” Castiel said as he took Deans face in his hands now and gently planted a kiss to the hunter’s lips.

“Don’t tempt me, Cas.”

“What if I’m intentionally tempting you, Dean?” He smirked.

“Well in that case.” Dean gently wrapped his arms around Castiel, being careful not to touch the spot where he was burnt. He rolled over so that he was the one underneath; Castiel smiled and leaned down kissing those lips once again, Dean slowly pulled away kissing Castiel’s forehead pulling him down for a hug.

“Dean...” Castiel whispered his breath tickling Dean’s ear. 

“Shh, it’s alright, we have all the time in the world to do what you want when you’re healed. For now I just want you to rest.” Castiel didn’t say anything; he just snuggled into Dean and closed his eyes falling asleep to the sound of his voice singing.

“Carry on my wayward son, there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don’t you cry no more.” Dean sang the words softly as he brushed back the hair that was on Castiel’s forehead and kissed it as he closed his own eyes to sleep.


End file.
